Sins of my father
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Decade/Double: Yuki Joji has many sins he must atone for. His greatest sins, the ones he caused his sons to go though. Spoilers for: DCD; W/Double; All Riders VS Dai Shocker; & series movies. YAOI/SLASH Tsu/Yuu/Kai & Sho/Phi/Ryuu. MORE NOTES INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't post a non-finished fic, but it's been awhile since I did post anything and I am writing about a chapter a day on this one and seem to have a clear idea where I am going. PLUS, with no classes (since my return to college) for the next two weeks, I have time to write a chapter fic. I just hope you like it.**

**Other note: This will contain Yaoi/Slash and abuse. If these things bother you, ****please, do not read.**

**Last note: Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. I asked my boyfriend to help me and he did, but somehow the formatting got messed up when he sent it back over messenger, so I did the best that I could.**

**Parings: Tsukasa/Yuusuke/Daiki and Shotaro/Philip/Terui Ryuu**

Yuki Joji sat in his bed holding his infant son in his arms, "You are prefect," he said as he smiled at the baby, "You're my everything, Tsukasa, I will always be there for you."

"How pathetic," replied a voice from the shadows.

Joji looked up, "Sonozaki-sama…"

Sonozaki Ryubee walked over to him and took the baby from his arms, "You will never see this child again!"

Joji reached for the baby, but Ryubee was swift. With a mere flip of his wrist, he transformed into the Dopant known as Terror.

"You will not see this child for as long as he live," he said as a cool, icy breath escaped his lips and enclosed around Joji.

Joji nodded, "Hai Sonozaki-sama."

Then in one swift motion, he was gone, leaving Joji alone.

**xXx**

Ryubee then walked into the master bedroom and handed the child to his wife, "Please dispose of this horrid thing. He is not compatible with the Gaia mainframe computer," he said as he started to strip his clothing and put on his robe.

"What would you like me to do with it?" she asked as she watched her husband.

"Use him to pay off Dai Shocker," he said as he gathered his bathing kit and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Fumine looked at the babe in her arms, "May our paths cross again little one," and with that, she was gone.

**22 years later…**

Tsukasa, Yuusuke and Daiki was trying to get some sleep after yet another battle, when Hikari Natsumi walked in and took a wooden spoon and started to beat it against the metal pot, "Time to wake up!"

Yuusuke, Tsukasa, and Daiki fell out of bed and tried to drown the sound out by plugging their ears with their fingers.

"Natsumi, stop it!" they cried.

She did and looked at them, very upset, "It's already 9 in the morning. Are you three going to sleep in all day?"

"It would be nice if for once, you'd let us sleep," Tsukasa said as he stood up, and then helped his two lovers up.

"Will if you three wasn't up all hours of the night having sex, you wouldn't have this problem," she replied.

"First of all, it's been weeks since we did anything and secondly, sex is a nice way to unwind after a hard battle. You try doing what we do, you'd be tired too," Tsukasa replied as he punched his pillow to try and fluff it back up.

"Like being a Rider is all that hard. Get up, if you want to eat, breakfast is already fixed and is only made once a day," she then left the room.

"She's the devil," Daiki said as he got back into bed.

"I agree, but…" and as if on cue, Tsukasa's stomach started to growl, "I'm hungry."

Yuusuke nodded in agreement, "Me too."

Daiki also nodded, "Hai. Alright, let's get going," he said, tossing his pillow in Tsukasa's face, but the Decade Rider was asleep again. He tried waking him, "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Tsukasa mumbled.

"Breakfast?"

Tsukasa opened his eyes, "Sorry, I didn't sleep well."

"That dream again?" Yuusuke asked, with concern on his face.

Tsukasa nodded as he got back out of bed, "I just wish I knew who that was and why was he locked up in that place."

**xXx**

**Meanwhile, just down the street…**

"Shotaro, when are the rice omelets going to be done?" Philip asked his lover and partner.

"In a minute. Drink your milk," Shotaro replied.

"I did. It's all gone," Philip replied with a sigh.

"Then get another glass."

"No, I mean it's _all _gone. I drank it all."

Shotaro turned around, "I just got that carton!"

"Well, I didn't drink _all _of it. Ryuu did get some in his coffee this morning before he left for work," Philip replied.

"I don't know who's worst, you or him. You drink it all and he puts the carton back, empty," he replied as he served Philip is omelet.

Philip smiled and kissed him, before giving thanks and starting to eat.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Shotaro asked.

"No, _Planet Bookshelf _called to me again. The only key phases I have are: 'A passing though Kamen Rider, remember that,' and double-exposure pictures. I still can't figure it out," he replied.

"I wish I could help, but as far as I know, the two of us and Ryuu are the only two Riders in Fuuto," Shotaro replied.

"Well, there are a few more clues than before: Kuuga, Decade and DiEnd, but that's it," replied Philip as he drank a glass of juice.

Shotaro started to think, "Well, Decade is a period of 10 years. DiEnd could be just another way of saying, 'the end', and Kuuga….I think means 'clear-self'…which doesn't really make since if you was to put it all together."

"Well, whoever or whatever they are, they need to quite invading my dreams. I need sleep," Philip said.

Shotaro kisses his check, "I know love. I know," however, he couldn't help but wonder, could this mean something? Did Philip have the ability to see things that are yet to come?


	2. Chapter 2

When breakfast was done, Tsukasa, Daiki and Yuusuke stepped outside, just to see Tsukasa's outfit change.

"What the?" he replied as he saw the pink vest, black tie and pink fedora hat appear.

Yuusuke looked him over, "You kind of look like a private detective."

Just then a gust of wind came by and his hat blew off, "Where'd that wind come from?" Tsukasa said as he ran after his hat that kept blowing down the street.

Finally it stopped right in front of the billiards game room. He picked it up, dusted it off, and then put it back on. "That was odd," he said as he looked at Daiki and Yuusuke, who followed him.

Daiki then pointed to the sign next to the game room, "A private detective agency."

"Well, that explains this look," Tsukasa said as he started to walk forward, however, he was cut off by a green and black bike.

The owner of the bike sat up, removed his helmet and looked at the trio, "Who are you?"

Tsukasa smiled, "Kadoya Tsukasa, private detective. These are my partners, Onodera Yuusuke, and Kaito Daiki."

Shotaro looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "A private detective? There's only one here in Fuuto, and you are looking at him. Hidari Shotaro."

"Please to meet you," Tsukasa said, as he held out his hand.

Shotaro looked at it like it was the worst thing in the world, "Why are you here Kadoya-san?"

Tsukasa pulled his hand away, "I am on a case," he then reached for something in his back pocket and pulled out a request form, "For the Sonozaki family. I am searching for their lost son, Raito," he smiled. For once he was thankful for his ability to read upside down and really fast.

Shotaro blinked, "The Sonozaki family doesn't have a son."

"According to this, he was kidnap over 10 years ago and they believe he's still alive," Tsukasa replied.

"I've lived here my whole life and I went to school with the daughters of the family, and they never mentioned having a brother."

"Look, I was hired to do a job and that's what I indented to do," he then stuck the papers back into his pocket, "So, if you'd excuses me…" just then started to walk away, when he was hit in the head by a green slipper.

He turned around and saw a girl looking at him, "What the fuck?" he said, rubbing his head.

"How dare you take a case from us? Who do you think you are?" yelled the girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are smacking people with a slipper?" Tsukasa yelled back as he moved closer.

Yuusuke saw this and stepped between the two of them, "Maybe we can all work together. They are from here and know the area better and it could prove to be beneficial to us," he then whispered in Tsukasa's ear, "Besides, I have a feeling he's this world's Rider. Look at the bike."

Tsukasa looked over at the bike, and then back at Shotaro, "Well, do you think we could work together?"

Shotaro nodded, "I think we could try. We get half the pay?"

Tsukasa nodded, "Agree," he then shook Shotaro's hand.

Shotaro smiled, "Would you care to come inside with me?"

Just then Akiko spoke up, "WAIT!"

Shotaro rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her, "What?"

"What do you think you are doing? I didn't hear anything about this!"

"We haven't had a descent job in over a month and I can't keep asking Ryuu to pay the bills. It's not fair, even if he doesn't complain."

Akiko replied, "I'm chief and I didn't approve of this."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I don't acknowledge that."

"I inherited the agency from tou-chan!"

"No you didn't, I did," Shotaro replied.

As they fought, Philip stepped outside, "I made coffee."

Everyone looked at him and Shotaro smiled, "Thanks love," he then looked back at the others, "Care to come in?"

Tsukasa nodded, "I could use some coffee. It's cool out here."

"That's the windy city for you," Shotaro said as he lead them inside, hanging his hat by the door, with Tsukasa mirroring his actions.

"So, what can you tell me about this family?" Tsukasa said as he and Shotaro sat at the table and sipped the coffee.

"They are the most prestige family in Fuuto, with an almost a mafia like quality to them. Their youngest daughter, Wanaka, has her own radio show, which Philip loves and their oldest, Saeko runs a local business. And as for their father, Ryubee-san, he runs the museum," Shotaro replied.

"What about the mother?" Tsukasa asked.

"She left over 10 years ago. No one really knows," Shotaro shrugged, "The girls never talked about it, but then again, they never really talked to me. I was a loner in school, always reading my mystery novels and my parents ran a local gift shop. I wasn't high class enough for them to even bother with me."

"Do you know where they live?" he asked, as he actual took notes about what Shotaro said.

At that moment, Philip went to refill Tsukasa's cup, when his hand touched Tsukasa's and he stopped what he was doing, "You…have a father, named Joji?"

Tsukasa shook his head, "I don't know who my parents are. I don't have memories of my past before two years ago."

"I'm almost certain though. I had a memory flash of a man holding you. He said something about you being his everything and he called you by name," Philip replied.

Tsukasa looked at him, "I've had that same memory, but I couldn't see the man's face."

"Neither could I. It was like looking at it though his eyes," Philip replied.

"I wish I had more to go on, but how did you get a name?"

Philip shrugged, "It was just part of his memories."

Shotaro spoke up, "Philip, could you do a look up in _Planet Bookshelf_?"

Philip nodded and held out his arm, and the other held his book.

"Keyword: Tsukasa," the bookshelves started to move a little, "Not enough, let's see, keyword: Joji," and again, the shelves moved again, "A little better, okay, 22 years ago?" then just one book appeared.

"Yuki Joji, father to Kadoya Tsukasa, who was given away 3 hours after birth," he sighed and opened his eyes, "Sorry Tsukasa-san, but that's all I have."

Tsukasa smiled and wiped the tear that strayed from his eye, "That's the most I have ever had. But, what I want to know is, how'd you do that?"

"I hold all of the world's information in my head."

"But how?" Tsukasa asked.

"I was part of an experiment. I was held against my own will," he sighed before continuing, "I was forced to make Gaia memories."

Tsukasa looked at him, "In a factory, on an island?"

"Yeah…how…how did you know?" Philip asked, looking confused.

"For a long time I have had the same, recurring dream, about a boy in a factory, being held against his own will," Tsukasa explained.

Philip kept looking at him, then he finally saw the camera around his neck, "Does the pictures you take come out as double-exposures?"

Tsukasa nodded, "How did you know that?"

"_Planet Bookshelf _has been keeping me up at night. It's like it's trying to tell me something, but I didn't have enough clues to put everything together."

"What other clues to do you?" Tsukasa asked with great interest.

"A passing though Kamen Rider, remember that and the words, Decade, DiEnd and Kuuga."

Tsukasa looked at Daiki and Yuusuke, "How could he know all of that?"

Daiki shrugged, "I have no idea."

Tsukasa then turned to Philip, "Do you have any memories of who you are?"

"They have been erased to fit _Planet Bookshelf _inside my head" Philip replied.

Tsukasa looked at him, "Do the words Dai Shocker mean anything to you?"

"No, would you like for me to look it up?" he asked, sounding curious.

Tsukasa shook his head, "No, not right now. For now, we have another case to work on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanaka-hime-sama, there are a group of men here to see you," said one of the producers of her radio show.

"Tch…fine, show them in," she replied.

The producer looked at them and nodded, "You may enter."

Shotaro opened the door and lead the way into the dressing room of Sonozaki Wanaka, the youngest daughter of the family.

"Hello Wanaka-chan," he smiled at her refection.

She quickly turned around and looked at him, annoyed, "What do you want Shotaro? I'm busy getting ready for my show."

"We are here to ask you about your little brother, Raito," he simply stated.

She looked at him in a state of shock, "How…how do you know about him? No one outside of the family knows about him."

Tsukasa spoke up, "Because I was hired by a member of the family to look for the lost son, Raito. They believe he's still alive."

"He died, a long time ago," she replied as she turned around and started to apply her lip gloss when she got a look at Philip in the mirror and dropped the gloss on the floor, "Raito?"

Philip looked at her confused expression in the mirror, "I think you've mistaken me for someone else. My name's Philip."

She quickly turned around and started to cry, "No…no I know I'm not mistaken. You're my brother…my twin brother, Raito. I know you are."

Philip looked at her for several moments before reaching out and taking her hand. He then had a memory flash of the two of them playing. It went by fast, however there was no mistaken…no, wait, there was a mistake, the way their father treated him. It was painful. He kicked Philip away from Wanaka, _"How many times have I told you, do not play with your brother. He is nothing more than the son of a whore."_

Philip opened his eyes, "We are brother and sister, but not twins."

"No! We are twins!" Wanaka yelled, "Are you that ashamed of me to admit that we are twins?"

"I am not ashamed. I've wanted to know what it is like to have a family, since all memories of who I am have been erased, but I am afraid some of your memories are false. I am your brother, yes, but your twin," he then shook his head, "I'm not."

"If you can't remember who you are, how do you know my memories are fake?"

"I hold all the world's information in my head and I have the ability to know the truth from the lie, given the right amount of clues and here lately, I have been able to just touch someone's hand and see a part of their past, even one they may not remember and in just a few seconds of time, tell that person details of what I saw and I never forget…but then again, I…I've only been to do that twice, now that I think about it. The first time was with Tsukasa-san and I was about to bring forth a memory of his father. One that he knew about, but was missing key elements of, like his father's name…and then for you, I was able to bring an old memory up and show you the truth behind it, not the lie you thought was the truth…."

It took Wanaka several moments before she was able to calm herself down. She cleared her head and wiped her face, before cleaning her hands. She finally turned back around to the group of people and looked at them, "I do know what happened to my little brother Raito, but I was forced to take these medicines that would alter my memories of him and make me think we was a caring family. It wasn't until a few years ago when the sell of Gaia memories started to rise, that I slowly gained some of my re-written memories back. It only happened after I received this," she then held up a Gaia memory, "Tou-sama said it was to show my true status among the family and the people of Fuuto, unlike that bastard of a son of his who belonged with the whore he had him with. I thought at first, he meant kaa-sama, but he would sometimes praise her for giving him two wonderful, obedient daughters. I still can't figure out what he meant to this day. All I do know is onee-sama let it slip once that Raito was only a half brother and that we should forget about him and the whore parent he came from."

"Wait, you said parent, you didn't say mother," Tsukasa pointed out.

"I know, that's because Raito is the child of a cyber-genetic human male," she simply stated, not actually realizing that she did know.

"What are you saying? Are you saying he was engineered or something?" Shotaro asked.

"No, I am saying his father is a cyber-genetic male. He has a mother; just…she is more than likely dead. Tou-sama would go and get these poor defenseless girls off the streets, use them to mother "children" for him, by forcing them and Raito's true father to have sex in hopes that he could get the prefect child to be compactable with Gaia mainframe computer. The closest he got was with Raito."

"But why would he do that?" Tsukasa asked, trying to not look as sick as he was feeling.

"Because this man, whomever he is, was half of the DNA needed to make the prefect child. He needed to find the perfect women. I don't know anything more," she explained.

"Do you know who this person is?" Philip asked.

"I asked, but I was told to drop the subject and forget everything she said. She then told me to go take my meds, which I did," Wanaka replied.

"And the meds are what cause you to forget the real truth and allow them to plant whatever false memory they wanted," said Shotaro.

She nodded, "Hai, but they haven't truly worked. At night, when I am dreaming, the truth comes out, but by morning, when I wake up, it's gone."

"Thank you for your help hime-sama," Tsukasa said, as he bowed.

"What are you going to tell your client?" she asked.

"If I even knew who my client was, I would have an idea, but all I know is their name is Fumine."

Wanaka looked shocked, "Fumine is my mother's name."

"Why would your mother want me to look for your brother, who isn't even her son?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, you don't understand, mother is dead," replied Wanaka. "That I know is true. She's buried in the cemetery here in Fuuto."

They all looked shocked as she said this.

"Then who made the request?" Tsukasa asked, as he held the request form in his hands.


End file.
